The Dream
by Akima14
Summary: This is not like the acctul Avatar: Air Bender I am just writing for fun. But I would like people to read this and tell me if it is any good.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

It was dark but she could see the stars out the window of the bus. His hands held hers tight but gentle. She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked out of the window. She saw the star that she was looking for but didn't make a wish. She had everything she wanted. But everything changed when the bus driver stopped the bus.

That morning I had gotten on the bus for U.I.L. I sat with my boyfriend, Zuko, and we listened to music. We couldn't hold hands then. There were too many people. Plus it was daylight. We got to the town, Flower Scepter, in no time, so a quick trip. Well, my event wasn't until 2:30 so I had time to mess around. My friends, Lyna, Rikku, Lulu, and Paine, plus Zuko and me, Katara, just sat there and talked. Zuko had my Gameboy SP and Lyna had my MP3 player. Paine was writing, and Rikku and I were chatting with Lulu. Paine and Lulu had Ready Writing soon so they left to find their room where they would compete. The rest of us stayed there in the cafeteria, odium thing and hung out. Hours passed by and I went to my competition with Lyna and some other guy named Cliff. We were the doing Maps, Graphs and Charts. When we got to the room we were supposed to compete in Cliff went off into some other group of guys and left us to fend for ourselves so, we sat down in some desks a way from everyone else and talked. We finally got our test, after waiting for someone to come and supervise us, and we went to work. Cliff left us after he finished his test in 30 minutes. After the test Lyna and I went looking for Zuko who was in Number Sense. He got out in a few minutes so we waited for him. After he got out we all went to the cafeteria, odium room. Lulu, Paine, and Lyan left after they got back from their events to go home on the early bus. Zuko had Spelling three hours later. Rikku and I waited another hour or two for our Science test and came back to the cafeteria, odium room. We found Zuko playing with my Gameboy SP, looking very bored. Finally after a couple of hours of waiting we finally got back on the bus to go back home. Zuko and I sat close to the back. I got my hand in his and we sat there like that for a while. I turned to the see the stars and the bus stopped. _If only this could last a little longer I'd be o.k. _I thought. The lights came on and we separated. I looked around and instead of seeing Cliff and Rikku and the other students in their seats I saw some weird looking shadow things. "We are far enough out of the town, get to work", the shadow said who had taken the old bus drivers place. _What work? _I was scared. _They couldn't be looking for…No…they couldn't… maybe we got on the wrong bus. _No, we were on the bus that we had ridden to Flower Scepter in. The really scary thing was that they were coming for …us! _Dang it! How did they find me?_

"Zuko, open the window."

"Why?"

"Just please do it."

Zuko turned and pull the lever up and pushed the glass window out. The window hit the road and broke into a million tiny pieces.

"Ok, now climb out the window and on top of the bus."

"What about you?"

"Stop asking questions and just do it Zuko!"

He climbed out the window with a hurt look on his face but I didn't see it, I was to busy concentrating on getting my bag from one of the shadow demons. I had the handle and was almost out the window when one of the shadow demons grabbed my foot. The touch of a shadow demon is very cold, so I had heard, but I was not prepared for the tingle of ice needles going up my leg and through my spine. I shivered the feeling away with difficulty. I kicked the shadow demon with all my might, but it wouldn't let go. I kept kicking and kicking it and finally I got really angry, and I felt a rush of energy that felt so great to have it fill me up but it had a tainted felling to it.

"Dang it! Let go!"

Then the shadow screamed and I noticed my vision had turned lime-green. The color in my eyes faded and I scrambled out the window. I found Zuko on top of the bus looking around franticly for something. He saw me scrambling up the side of the bus and his face softened. He grabs my hands and helps me up the side of the bus. I got my bag open with difficulty, from shaking hands still cold from the demons touch, and got out the little rectangular prism that was in a secret pocket of mine in the back of the bag.

"What is that?" asked Zuko.

"You will see."

I pressed the bottom of the prism and it started to enlarge itself. It grew longer and wider until it was big enough to hold me and Zuko. There was little buttons and switches all on the front of the board. Mahod was staring at it like it was going to attack him.

"Jump on," I ordered.

I got on before him and helped him on the air board. He got on behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist so he wouldn't fall over board. I pushed a button with the heel of my foot and steel wraps came up and wrapped around our feet. They tightened so we wouldn't fall of the air board.

"How'd you do that," asked Zuko.

"Very easily," I answered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

I scanned the buttons and switches, looking for the right one, so we could get going. I found it and hit it with the bottom of my heel. The air board started making a noise like an engine was revving up. The shadow demons, intrigued by the noise the air board was making, started to eek out of the bus._ I hate it when the do that. They look like some kind of nasty ooze. _The gauge to the right of my left foot started to fill up. The shadow demons seeing me started to rise into the air to reach us. _Hurry up gauge!_ The gauge finally filled all the way to the top and I thought with all my might for us to go forward and we were gone. Zuko was clinging to me very tightly. I started getting butterflies in my stomach from his touch, but I had to ignore them. If I started to have butterflies and I was thinking about them, then the air board would go into a butterfly motion. The air board was controlled by thought. I looked behind me to see that Zuko's eyes were shut very tight. I looked down to see how high we were and we were barely skimming the rooftops of the town we were flying over. The rooftops had singles that would fly off ever time we went by, because the air board was flying with such force that it knocked the shingles off. The air was getting colder the higher we went up.

"Just don't look down. Look at the sky," I told him.

He opened his eyes gingerly and looked at the stars. The amazement on his face as he looked at the stars and the moon that was half way full was enough to make anyone happy. Then … he looked down. His grip tightened around my waist, and he shut is eyes again.

"Don't squeeze me to death. You're going to break me in half," I said playfully.

He looked at me and blushed, but his grip loosened just slightly.

"Sorry. What is going on Katara? What were those things?"

"All will be explained, once we reach safety."

"You mean we're not safe?" His grip around my waist tightened.

"We are away from the shadow demons. If that is what you mean?"

"The what?"

_Dang it! Me and my big mouth._

"The shadow demons. Finally we are here."

I thought of us landing and the air board started to descend to the ground. The air started to get warmer as we got closer to the ground. Trees started to come into view but it was still hard to see because this fog started to surround us. I thought of us slowing down and the air board slowed down.

"Where are we?" asked Zuko.

"Some place safe," I answered with impatient creeping in my voice.

I started to worry about hitting the trees and blowing our cover because I did not know how far off the shadow demons had traveled._ Please let them have lost our trail!_ The fog separated and we could see where we were. We had flown into a nice little clearing surrounded by strange looking trees with strange looking fruit on them. A little spring was flowing down hill. That was our marker to getting to a safe place. I am the only one to ever find this place and I needed something so I would be able to get back to it when the time came, so I created…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

"What is this place?"

_Uuhh! He is so impatient. _We landed with a nice thud on the soft grass. The metal retracted into the air board at the feeling of solid ground. As we stepped off the air board I tried to explain, "I told you, all will be explained when we are safe. We just have to go u-."

"No I want to know what is happening now! What were those things? You said they were shadow demons but that stuff doesn't exist. I mean the air flying-thingy I can see. You either built it or you are really rich to afford that stuff and just haven't told me yet. But the shadow demons that can't happen… Right? I mean that stuff is not real."

He looked at me like I was going to agree with him but I just kept a calm face. _Why couldn't he have waited till we got to the cave?_

"Look… I know this is really weird and all but… you are just going to trust me. Ok? Just a little further." I bent down and pushed a button on the air board near the gauge and it started to compress itself. It folded one way then the other and then the other until it was a tiny rectangle, just big enough to fit in your palm. I picked it up and put it in my bag, which had a huge rip down the side. _Dang it! Now I have to get a new bag._ I showed the bag to Zuko.

"See? That is what could have happened to you. I don't think you…or me… want that to happen. I don't think I could bare it. I-."

My eyes started to tear up. _Couldn't he_ _understand this was hard enough for me to be this secretive? _I bowed my head so he could not see the tears that were welling up in my eyes. My shoulders started to shudder from the tears that I could keep back any longer. I knelled to the ground and sat there and just let the tears pour out. It had been a very stressful week. School had been hard, especial Athletics. We had started Track season and the coaches had worked us hard. The other girls that were in Athletics with me were feeling the pain too. The coaches had pushed us so hard that it had caused three girls to throw-up almost at the same time. I have to admit one of those girls wasn't me, but I was right behind them though. I kept leaning on the fence that surrounded the track and gritted my teeth from the pain. It had been bad. The girls that hadn't thrown-up were helping the girls that had thrown-up get their confidence back and get a drink of water to wash out their mouth from the water bottles we take out there just incase something like this happens, while the coaches just stood there and told "us to walk it off". Then Science and been bad too. The coach, who teaches science had just gotten out of some surgery, had given us a pop quiz and half the class failed. Which didn't surprise the half that had failed, they didn't expect to learn much from a teacher that just puts on a Science movie and then goes to sleep on us, ever other day. Then the other time we either do a worksheet on the chapter we are doing or taking notes that are pre-made by some other Science teacher four years ago! English wasn't so bad. Band was actually the only really good class because I went from going to second chair back to first chair. Plus it was the only time I could see Zuko. Computer Science was also good because we never do anything but do these tutorials off the website and after that some of us try to find a loop-hole in the restricted computer system, which is so limited because some guys got on this inappropriate site looking at women so the committee has almost everything blocked except the stuff that has school mentioned in its name. Which is ok because, I mean, they are not supposed to be looking at that stuff any way, but they got all of the radio stations off, so no music while we work; the game sites that we play on after our work is pretty much gone; and all the websites we get our cool wallpapers from is gone too. So some of us try to I-M each other on this computer site called 'music' and others type up stories while the boys play games like little children on the sites that are not restricted! Algebra wasn't hard; the homework was really long though. History was fine. Just boring lessons on U.S. history. So all-in-all it was a crappy week. I had looked forward to U.I.L. because it was a time I good get away from school. (Also I could be with my friends and Zuko.) Yet, the evil shadow demons had to rune that! Now Zuko was mad. Could this… no, never say that because it always can. I looked up with a tear streaked face. Zuko looked ashamed. _He should look ashamed. He should know more about me then to know I don't like keeping stuff from him. _I bowed my head again and just sat there. I didn't care who came, or what, I just sat there. I heard foot steps in front of me. Then I felt arms surround me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm just … scared. I don't understand anything that is going on. I don't understand what you mean by shadow demons. But if you _**are**_ going to tell me later and it is in my…our…best interest then I can wait." Zuko whispered in my ear. I turned around in his arms and looked in his eyes. His eyes were a nice blue. In the dark though, they were almost black. They always reminded me of the ocean. They were so nice and calm. _He is always so kind and sweet_ _and always caring._ Which is why I went out with him then any of our 8th grade boys.

"I'm sorry I burst into tears. I am just in a very bad mood. And it has been a long stressed out week."

"I can tell." Zuko said jokingly. _That was another reason why I liked him. He always made you laugh some how, someway._

"I will tell you everything I know once we get to the cave that is up the hill." I said. Thunder crashed over our heads. I looked up and noticed that the fog clouds had disappeared and rain clouds had replaced them.

"We better hurry because it looks like it is going to rain."

"You think."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about how short it is. I'm just trying to get all that I have from this certain computer on here before school is out.**

**_Chapter 4_**

We separated and I grabbed my torn up bag. Zuko was looking at it like he didn't want to touch it, like it was tainted with a dreadful disease. I looked down at it to see what was so revolting and dropped it with a scream. The bag started to smoke. The rips were now coated with a green looking liquid. The green looking liquid was where the smoke was coming from. The liquid must have been some sort of acid. The material around the rips started to melt off the bag. Zuko came over to me and wrapped his arms around me again. I buried my face in his chest and tried to loss the picture that had popped in my head of Zuko picking up the bag and getting hurt. _All this experience and still I'm a little cry baby._

"Are you hurt?"

"No, just a little shaken."

"Ok," Zuko said doubtfully.

I turned around and looked near the trees that we were surrounded by, and found a stick to pick up the acid soaked bag. The shadow demons claws are lethal to anyone that is touched by them. Only a… special… person… can touch it without getting hurt. _Good thing I'm one of those people. Well … maybe that isn't a good thing. What am I saying I like my two way life very much! Or do I? _I put the bag under some brush. _I will have to come back and bury it so no one can find it. _I finished with the bag and turned to Zuko. He was looking at me with those eyes again. _I hate it when he does that! _

"What are you looking at?"

"You."

"Well, just concentrate will you." He gave this look like it was not a big deal to look at me. _Wait till he knows what I am. Then he will never want to look at me again. _I looked at the river then started to walk up the hill. The river ran up hill past the grove of trees that we landed in.


End file.
